


Stars Become a Little Closer

by NerdlingMitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 15:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19379992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdlingMitch/pseuds/NerdlingMitch
Summary: Originally posted to my Tumblr October 2013“Can you do a little fluffy fic with Adam and Samandriel stargazing omg that would be so cute. Sorry this prompt sucks I’m not used to prompting people….”





	Stars Become a Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, I was 14.  
> This was the Ultimate Rare Pair when I first started writing Adamandriel.

Samandriel stood on the hilltop, eyes focused straight up. Out of all the students in Adam’s class (which were sophomores, mind you), Samandriel had to be the strangest. He lived with his cousins, and seemed to emulate the youngest, Castiel, the most. Dean and Sam had drug Adam with them to the Milton household, and then had been quick to leave him to his own devices.

Samandriel didn’t notice Adam walking into the wide backyard, but didn’t jump at the other teen’s voice. “What could possibly be so fascinating up there?” asked Adam crudely. He honestly didn’t want to be here, but it had to be, he might as well attempt to be sociable.

Samandriel looked over calmly, and smiled faintly. “Everything, really.” He looked back up. “Who hasn’t looked up and stared at the sky at night?” Adam gave him a weird look, and then Samandriel sighed. “Maybe you should try it, Adam.”

Adam shook his head. “Um, no… It’s weird.“ Samandriel frowned, and shook his head.

"I think you’d enjoy it.” With that, Samandriel walked toward the house, leaving Adam in the backyard. Adam pulled a face, drawing his jacket closer to him, muttering curses about being here. He didn’t even want to be, but his damn half brothers…

He let out a frustrated sigh, and then glared up at the stars. They didn’t even look at that interesting. They were burning balls of gas anyway. They were cold, far away, and distant.

Adam didn’t see the appeal.

He jumped at Samandriel’s voice, spinning quickly. The smaller boy had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. Why he didn’t grab a jacket, Adam would probably never know or care. “What do you think they mean?”

Adam rolled his eyes. “They don't  _mean_  anything. They’re glowing spheres of gas and light in the sky thousands of light years away.” Samandriel frowned at him as Adam kept talking. “Thinking they mean anything is for kids.”

The conversation paused, going into an awkward silence. “You have a very lacking imagination,” Samandriel said in a soft tone, walking across the backyard away from Adam. It wasn’t until Samandriel settled with his legs crossed, back to him, that Adam understood her had offended Samandriel.

Who cares, thought Adam. It’s not like it’s important.

But Samandriel didn’t return his gaze to the sky like Adam expected. His head was down, back hunched slightly. Adam saw it then, one of Samandriel’s cousins peering out of the house. Gabriel gave Adam a hard look, scolding without saying anything, nodding his head toward Samandriel. Adam raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes.

Then Michael looked out, from the other side of the doorway. Adam had never really discussed with the oldest of the Milton family, actually got the impression that Michael didn’t like him too much. And now they were both giving him hard looks. Damn.

Samandriel didn’t bother looking up as he heard footsteps approaching, blatantly ignoring them until Adam started to- well, attempted to start- speaking. “Look, Samandriel… I-” he tried, and was cut off but Samandriel letting out an annoyed little  _huff._

“I won’t make you apologize, you know,” he stated. “And I know you don’t want to.” Adam blinked down at him in confusion. “Now just sorta smile, nod, and go do whatever you were going to do.”

“O-okay,” stuttered out Adam, confused as Samandriel sat up, slightly tilting his head back up to the stars. He wandered away, sitting in one of the chairs, and started to think, leaving Samandriel to himself.

It showed that Samandriel had done that before. He’d probably done it for a long time, based on how easily it’d come out. Gabriel peered out again, raising an eyebrow. Adam sighed and acted like he didn’t see it.

Samandriel had been trying to think of as many constellations as he could before Adam had come outside, and was upset to say he couldn’t remember most of them. He knew where they were, but he couldn’t say their names, their lore, or what culture came from. He huffed again, pulling the blanket around his knees.

He jumped when Adam slid to the ground by his side, watching him pull his knees to his chest awkwardly. The green blue eyes were shifty before they focused on Samandriel. “Alright,” began Adam quietly. “I think Gabe’ll be plotting some form of grand embarrassment if I don’t talk to you, so what are you looking at?”

Samandriel raised an eyebrow, running his fingers through his hair, before pointing upward. “Um, I know that one's Sagi- Sagit-”

“Sagittarius,” pronounced Adam, looking up. “The archer.”

Samandriel nodded, and looked around a little more. “Obviously the Big Dipper,” he stated almost proudly.

“Ursa Major,” corrected Adam. “The Great Bear.” Samandriel’s eyebrows raised curiously. Adam sighed, and then laid down. “Come on, you can see better like this.” Samandriel hesitantly followed his example, and then Adam began to talk, sounding bored, though there was a slightly hidden humor in his voice.

“Ursa Major has a lot of stories behind her,” he explained. “Though Ursa means  _bear…_ ” Samandriel didn’t bother telling Adam he was taking Latin, so already knew the meaning of Ursa Major, and smiled as Adam told the story he’d heard before. but simply forgotten. Zeus falling in love with a nymph, and hiding the affair by turning her into a bear.

Talking about Ursa Major led to Ursa Minor, the son of Zeus who was put into the sky beside his mother. Eventually it became very apparent Adam knew  _a lot_  about constellations. Sagittarius’s story followed just as easy for the two of them.

The others had long since forgot about the two youngest family members, and Adam sighed. He sat up, and blinked at Samandriel in confusion. Sure, they’d been quiet for awhile, but he hadn’t expected Samandriel to  _fall asleep._

And he certainly hadn’t expected the other teen to manage to stay wrapped up in the blanket the entire time, either. His hair was a little ruffled, and he shivered as the wind blew. Adam blinked, looking around, before slowly lying down again. He could lay here a little longer, until Samandriel woke up, right?

He didn’t count on falling asleep, too.

And they never did learn of the picture saved onto all of their families’ phones until much later. The picture of the two of them snuggled close together in the grass was discovered only after Samandriel and Adam had been together, long enough into the relationship that Adam found he didn’t care.

So maybe the stars weren’t so cold after all.


End file.
